Back In Morganville
by JasonGraceLOVER
Summary: Set after Bitter Blood. Its been 20 years since they moved to Boston. Now they come back with a 15-26 year old child. How will she cope? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ENJOY! R&R PLZ!


**Back In Morganville-**

B/N- SO I am a BIG FAN of Morganville Vampires! I JUST finished reading Bitter Blood! Can't wait for the next one! ANYWAY! ENJOY!

_**Epilogue:**_

_**It's been 20 years since they moved to Boston, when Claire gets a call from Amelie saying that she needs Claire to come back. So she leaves to go back to Morganville. Just for information, Shane proposed 4 years later (when Claire was 22) and at the age of 23 Claire gave birth to a beautiful girl named Emma Collins. This story is about how Emma finds Morganville and how she copes with it. **_

Chapter 1- Moving notice,

Claire's POV-

Ok, Pancakes? Check. Milkshake? Check. Table set? Check. Good Movies? Check. Ok all done! Now for the hard bit...Telling Emma that we are moving to Morganville. That shouldn't be hard should it? I mean we are only telling her that we will be moving back to a place where Vampires are real, ghost? Yes that too and of course living houses that cannot talk...OH and did I mention that once in never out? Well if I didn't, now I did! So this will be fine!

Who am I kidding? WE ARE SWERED!

I heard the front door open as Shane and Emma came back from the movie Iron Man 3. I could hear them taking off their coats while chatting away about the movie and other things.

"SERIOUSLY! Who has a hobby of building robots and then at the end blasting them and making them into Fireworks?" My daughter said as she came down the stairs and into our enormous living room that had an attached kitchen and bathroom.

"Whoa! Are we hosting a party or something?" She asked as her eyes glistened with excitement and hunger when she noticed the food.

"No. We just want to savour our last dinner in this house." You see, my husband was never one for nonsense. He just got straight to the point.

He gently lead her to the opposite side of our living room and sat her down on the oak chair of the dining table that was located in front of the marble kitchen platform.

"What do you mean?" She asked while grabbing a stuffed bread roll and putting it in her plate.

Shane took his seat at the head of the table while I sat in front of Emma and took a deep breath.

"Remember how I always told you that your father and I were from another town?" I asked tenderly after a long pause in which we all dug into our food.

"Yep!" She replied with her mouth full, for which I gave her a stern look. She swallowed and continued "You also said that your best friends live there, and that maybe you might go back when you are old. Why?"

"Well...I got a call from the university there. They said that they would give me a job with a higher pay. They also said that your father can run his mechanic shop there. Day and Night." I replied.

She stopped eating completely and was watching me with half a bread roll mid way to her mouth.

"What?" She asked me while the colour in her pale drained away.

"We are moving to Morganville. Tomorrow. You need to pack tonight." I said with a stern face.

"Ok. What time tomorrow?"

"5 am. Are you not even going to put a fight?" I asked her, my curiosity itching into my voice.

"No. Because even if I do, nothing is going to change. Mom, I know that if you could do anything about it you would've. But you can't and that's why you're telling me in that stern voice." She paused, looked at her bread roll and then stuffed it into her mouth. "Am gonna go pack. See you tomorrow!"

She went up the stairs, locked the front door that was on the mid-way platform and then jumped up the rest of the stairs and into her room. I distantly heard the door shut.

I turned around and watched as Shane cleared the table. I sunk into our leather couches and sighed. Shane came and settled down beside me, with his arm slung casually over my shoulders. Her kissed the top of my head and soon we were up and packing our things away.

~~After they move to Morganville and unpacked all of their things on one of the founders houses in Lot Street~~

Emma's POV-

Well...it's a small town. I mean VERY small. But hey! Things might be good here. Maybe.

I flopped back onto my bed and looked at my bedside clock. 6:00 it read. I had started unpacking everything into the bathroom, my room and half of the kitchen from 1pm. 5 hours. I was exhausted!

_TING TONG! _

The bell sounded through the house. I really did NOT want to see anyone so I stayed put and let my Mom get the door. I heard noises and then my father called out my named, telling me to go down and meet our guests.

I made sure that I looked ok (I mean first impressions count right?) and then slowly made my way down the stairs and into the living room.

There were 4 other people sitting in our couches. 3 of them had their backs to me and they were sitting on the big 3 seater couch while a lady a couple of years older than my Mom was sitting on the single couch that faced the coffee table and the other 2 seater couch in which my parents were seated in.

My white Siberian Husky dog pounced down the stairs and into the living room, then started barking.

One of the blondes (There were two, both nearly the same height. One of them looked older though...and they were seated on either side of a small brunette girl) stood up and picked up my dog, surprisingly Ludo (that's his name) didn't object. Instead he licked his face.

I walked over and gently took my dog from him and finally looked up into his face.

"Sorry, he gets a little excited when we have visitors." I said after getting over my weak-kneeness (IS THAT EVEN A WORD?) and fuzzy mindness.

"It's okay. I like dogs and other animals..." He trailed of and then flashed me a brilliant smile that make his big blue eyes shine and his perfect skin and face glow.

His hair. Gosh! Is it even legal to walk around with blonde hair that just made you want to ruffle it and run your hands through it? Because seriously it should be illegal!

...hmmmm. Maybe Morganville will be better than i thought!


End file.
